pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ritterliches Erbe
"Ritterliches Erbe" ist das elfte Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit, wo Varen gegenüber den Oberen seines Ordens die Richtigkeit der Warnungen der Rattenfänger bestätigen will, gerät die Gruppe in die Auseinandersetzung von Lady Serena mit einer ganzen Legion Orcs, die es auf Ihr mächtiges Vampirblut abgesehen haben. Obgleich Sie nicht wissen, wie sie Lady Serena einschätzen sollen, kommen Ihr die Rattenfänger zu Hilfe und unterstützen Sie dabei, die anstürmenden Grünhäute zu bezwingen. m Nachgang des Kampfes offenbart die dunkle Lady, dass Sie ein Vampir ist und enthüllt eine schockierende Wahrheit über Haus Dayne: Diese waren einst ein Adelshaus aus Ravenholm und verloren alles, als Sie sich dem Overlord nicht unterwerfen wollten. Alec erfährt vom Tod seines Großvaters Berrand Dayne durch die Hand von Termacht the Overblade und schwört, Diesen zur Strecke zu bringen. Lady Serena, beeindruckt von seinem Mut und seiner Entschlossenheit, schlägt Ihn daraufhin zum Ritter, auf dass Er sein Erbe als Mitglied von Haus Dayne antreten und die Ehre seiner Familie eines Tages wiederherstellen kann. Handlung Beinahe den ganzen Tag verbringen die drei Krieger in einem der verlassenen Gebäude in Seafield, um sich von den Wunden zu erholen, welche Sie im Kampf gegen Vora'thul davongetragen haben. In dieser Zeit beginnt die Gruppe damit, die Leichen der Dorfbewohner zu verbrennen und alle drei fällen die Entscheidung, bis zur kommenden Nacht zu warten und sich dann ohne Umwege wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss zu machen, um den Orden in Kenntnis zu setzen. Varen gibt an, dass dringender Handlungsbedarf besteht, ehe noch mehr Dörfer dasselbe Schicksal ereilt. Ferner mag das Ritual von Vora'thul gestört worden sein, doch handelt es sich dabei wohl nur um einen kurzfristigen Rückschlag, da nicht bekannt ist, ob Er es nicht anderweitig wiederholen könnte. Als die Nacht hereinbricht, macht sich die Gruppe dann erneut auf den Rückweg zum Schloss des Ordens. Reitend können Sie zügig eine ordentliche Wegstrecke zurücklegen, ehe Sie plötzlich unvermittelt Kampfeslärm wahrnehmen und innehalten. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich, der Sache nachzugehen, denn trotz der Eile ist die Notwendigkeit einer Person in Not zu helfen, sowohl für Varen als auch für Alec das oberste Gebot. So folgt die Gruppe dem Kampfeslärm ein Stück die Straße entlang und entdeckt eine riesige Gruppe Orcs, die scheinbar eine einzelne Person angreifen, die sich inmitten all dieser Widersacher befindet und um Ihr Leben kämpft. Kolgar kann als Erstes erkennen, dass es sich hier um die ominöse Frau von vergangener Nacht, Lady Serena of Ravenholm, handelt. Zwar streckt Sie mehr und mehr Orcs nieder, kann sich jedoch nicht gegen alle auf einmal erwehren und muss auch einiges einstecken. Rasch wird klar, dass es sich bei diesen Orcs um das "Bataillon" handeln muss, von dem Vora'thul gegenüber seinen Dienern gesprochen hat. Dies würde aber auch bedeuten, dass Lady Serena die "Untote" ist, die Er erwähnte und deren Blut Er unbedingt in seinen Besitz bringen will. Zwiegespalten, ob Sie tatsächlich willens sind, einer Untoten zu helfen, zögern die Rattenfänger kurz, entscheiden sich dann aber dafür einzuschreiten, da Lady Serena Ihnen geholfen hat und die Rote Horde Ihr Blut unter keinen Umständen in die Finger bekommen darf. So greifen die Rattenfänger das Bataillon der Orcs von hinten an und haben so den Überraschungsangriff auf Ihrer Seite. Obwohl Sie längst nicht so mächtig sind wie Lady Serena, fällen die drei Krieger etliche der Orcs und halten der Lady so den Rücken frei, was Sie nutzen kann, um Ihrerseits immer mehr Orcs zu erledigen. Als deren Anzahl immer kleiner wird und sogar ihre mächtigsten und am schwersten gerüsteten Verteidiger fallen, ergreifen die Orcs schließlich die Flucht und lassen eine geschwächte, aber siegreiche Gruppe zurück. Die Rattenfänger benötigen einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, wogegen Lady Serena, trotz allem, was sie einstecken musste, nicht halb so entkräftet ist. Als Alec Sie mit dem Verdacht konfrontiert, eine Untote zu sein, gesteht Sie schließlich, dass Sie ein Vampir ist, dass Sie aber auch zugleich die Lady des Herzogtums Ravenholm ist, die dem Overlord und dem Königreich von Aurun aufgrund der hartnäckigen Unabhängigkeit schon lange ein Dorn im Auge sind. Dieses Geständnis schockiert die Gruppe, dennoch entscheiden Sie sich, nichts gegen die Vampirlady zu unternehmen. Selbst Varen wagt keinen Angriff, da sein Orden nur böse Taten bestraft und Niemanden allein aufgrund seiner Abstammung oder Art verurteilt. Dennoch ist Er nicht erfreut über den Gedanken, eine Vampirlady gerettet zu haben. Während die Gruppe noch darüber debattiert, ob sie richtig gehandelt haben, erwähnt Lady Serena, dass Sie nichts Anderes von einem Dayne erwartet hat und erregt damit sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von Alec. Nun wird klar, warum die dunkle Lady schon beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen ein solch großes Interesse an der Gruppe gezeigt hat: Noch bevor Sie zu einem Vampir wurde, hatte Sie einen Waffenmeister in Ihren Diensten, der Ihr einst das Kämpfen beibrachte und absolute Loyalität gegenüber Ihrem Herzogtum zeigte: Berrand Dayne, der Niemand Geringeres war als der Großvater von Alec. Ferner erzählt die Vampirlady der Gruppe, dass Sie sich später weigerte, sich der Herrschaft des Overlord's zu unterwerfen und die Unabhängigkeit Ihres Herzogtums erklärte. Damit wurden all Jene zu Staatsfeinden erklärt, die in Ihren Diensten standen und verblieben. Darunter war auch Berrand Dayne, der sich sogar einem Kampf gegen den legendären Schwertmeister "Termacht the Overblade" stellte und für seine Überzeugungen und Loyalität gegenüber dem Herzogtum getötet wurde. Nach seinem Tod wurde Haus Dayne gejagt und ausgelöscht, was wohl der Grund war, dass Alec, noch als Baby, auf die abgelegene Boreas Insel zu Gorin Ironfist, einem Freund des Hauses, gebracht wurde, während seine Eltern flüchteten. Doch als Alec sich damit zunächst bestätigt fühlt, der letzte Dayne zu sein, offenbart Ihm Lady Serena, dass Haus Dayne niemals dem Königreich von Aurun entstammte, sondern ein edles und rechtschaffenes Haus des Kontinents Dûadia ist. Dort könnten Sie immer noch Macht und Einfluss besitzen, zumal die Ehre der Dayne's legendär ist. Als Er davon erfährt, trifft Alec für sich die Entscheidung, nach Dûadia zu reisen, sobald die Angelegenheiten im Kingswood erledigt sind. Nur so kann Er seine Familie kennenlernen und eventuell mehr über sein ritterliches Erbe herausfinden. Als Sie das hört, zieht Lady Serena ein Andenken an Ihren alten Mentor hervor, welches Sie bislang mit sich führte: das abgebrochene Schwert des Kriegers, das im Kampf mit Termacht zerstört wurde. Sie überlässt Alec die Überreste der Klinge und bietet Ihm an, Ihn zum Ritter zu schlagen, was Sie als Adlige tun kann. So kniet Alexasar nieder und wird von Lady Serena zum Ritter geschlagen, was Ihm eine besondere Verbindung und Loyalität zum Herzogtum Ravenholm einbringt. Er erzählt der dunklen Lady von seinem Traum, einer der neun großen Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden und weiß nun auch, wessen Platz Er einnehmen will: Er fasst den Entschluss, Termacht zu besiegen und die Ehre seines Großvaters damit zu bewahren und seinen Namen im Königreich wieder reinzuwaschen. Lady Serena ist von dieser Entschlossenheit beeindruckt und bietet Ihrem neuen Ritter an, Ihn zu einem Vampir zu machen, um sein Vorhaben zu unterstützen, was Alec jedoch ablehnt. Er will aus eigener Kraft der Beste sein, nicht durch übernatürliche Mittel. Lady Serena akzeptiert dies und bietet Alec an, dass Er jederzeit nach Ravenholm kommen kann, wenn Er es für richtig hält. Ehe Sie die Gruppe verlässt, gibt Sie dem jungen Krieger von Ihrem Blut, um die Wunden zu heilen, die Er sich im Kampf gegen die Orcs zugezogen hat. Dann entschwindet Sie in die Nacht und lässt einen noch entschlosseneren Alec und seine beiden überraschten Mitstreiter zurück. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Varen Cresthill Antagonisten * Termacht the Overblade (nur erwähnt) * Legion der Orcs * Vora'thul (nur erwähnt) * Ajax the Invincible (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Lady Serena of Ravenholm * Lord Berrand Dayne (nur erwähnt) * Gorin Ironfist (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Erstmals wird von Seiten Alec's der Entschluss gefasst und festgelegt, welchen der Neun Schwertmeister von Arceiron Er bezwingen will: Termacht the Overblade, den Er zu seinem Erzfeind erklärt, ohne dass die Beiden sich jemals zuvor begegnet wären. * Mit der Enthüllung, dass Er aus Dûadia und nicht aus Aurun stammt, wird auch enthüllt, dass Alec eigentlich ein Dûadain ist und kein Aurunier. Auf diesen Aspekt ist innerhalb der Handlung in diesem Kapitel jedoch nicht tiefer Bezug genommen worden. * Es ist nicht geklärt, ob Lady Serena die gesamte Legion Orcs auch allein hätte besiegen können oder ob Sie die Hilfe der Rattenfänger tatsächlich benötigt hat, um zu überleben. * Obgleich im vorherigen Kapitel erwähnt wurde, dass Sie Beide auf der Suche nach dem Schwert wiederkommen würden, hat Ataxerxes, im Gegensatz zu Lady Serena, keinen Auftritt in diesem Kapitel. Es steht zu vermuten, dass Er geflohen ist, als die Orcs angriffen und seine Herrin im Stich gelassen hat, was ein Indiz auf seine mangelnde Loyalität ist.